1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable apparatus for removing the pin from the high-heel of a lady's shoe. More specifically, the invention relates to such an apparatus having a pivotable shoe support means and/or being driven by hydraulic or pneumatic means or ratchet The apparatus also includes means for applying new top lift and pin.
2. Description of Prior Art
Apparatus of this general kind is mainly for the removal of the top lift and pin of high-heel shoes after the top lift has been worn-off and replacement of a new top lift and pin is necessary. Because the pins are firmly inserted into the heels to prevent them from falling off, they generally cannot be pulled out by hand or ordinary tools. Accordingly, it is necessary to have a proper apparatus for this purpose. With all due respect and appreciation for the variety of apparatus that have already been designed for this purpose, of which I am aware by either having studied them or studied patents describing them, I have been working with them and observing them. I have found major flaws in their function, some of which are discussed below, arising mainly from complicated mechanics or functional insufficiency in comparison with my novel apparatus.
The shoe repair person uses a multi-functional machine which, in addition to removing the pin from the heel of the lady's shoe performs a few other functions. Accordingly, this is a large and expensive machine which is immovable and must be firmly attached to the floor. Such a machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,385, Chafin et al, Apr. 2, 1963.
Single purpose machines, for the purpose of removing the pins from the heels of ladies shoes, are also known in the art as illustrated in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,445, Nelson, Jul. 18, 1961, U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,707, Harper, Dec. 25, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,147, Friday, Mar. 2, 1965. In all of these Patents, the drive is mechanical, so that it requires a good deal of strength for the operation thereof. In addition, the machines are stationary and cannot easily be moved about. They are therefore not very easy for operation by ladies.
In addition, the shoe support means in all of the Patents are in a fixed position relative to the horizontal or vertical axis. Thus, sleeve 24 of the '445 Patent remains fixed regardless of the size or orientation of the heel of the shoe inserted therein. Heel opening 24 of the '707 Patent also remains fixed as does U-shaped rod 36 of the '147 Patent. As will be illustrated below, depending on the length of the heel, the heel will be oriented at different angles to the vertical when the support means is fixed in a horizontal, or any other fixed angle, position. Thus, the vertical force applied will be applied only partially to the removal of the pin. The horizontal component will not be applied to the removal of the pin. Thus, a certain amount of force is being wasted with the prior art machines.
More seriously, as there is an applied horizontal force, it is possible that this horizontal force will break the heel or pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,772, Bagshaw et al, May 3, 1960, illustrates a machine for mounting the pin and rubber heel on the high-heel of a lady's shoe. It does not teach any means for removing the pin from the high-heel.